winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 308
A Disloyal Adversary (Diaspro's Deception in the Nickelodeon dub) is the eighth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom has a nightmare about her not being able to become a true fairy. The Winx fly circles around her, teasing her that she could not, and Aisha appears in her Enchantix form. Bloom wakes up from her nightmare and sees that she is on the Red Fountain ship with Brandon, Timmy, Sky, and the Winx. Sky reassures Bloom that his parents are going to love her. Sky leaves the group to get ready, as the Winx are on their own. The rulers of the other realms are announced, including King Radius with Countess Cassandra and Chimera. Stella becomes angry, but is calmed down by the Winx. The group finds Sky again. Sky and Bloom dances together, as the Winx are in awe (even putting Flora into tears). He tells Bloom that he will be right back, and runs into Diaspro. Diaspro tries to converse with Sky, but Sky feels uncomfortable, trying to walk away, but later gives in and shares a drink with Diaspro, which happens to be Valtor's spell. Sky drinks the drink and falls under Diaspro's spell. Under Diaspro's spell, Sky announces to everyone that he truly loves Diaspro, shocking the Winx. Bloom is upset and Stella demands an explanation. As she storms towards Sky, the Winx running behind her, Diaspro tells Sky that they are witches. Sky demands the guards to get rid of the Winx. The party erupts into chaos. The Winx run into the gardens and are chased but later gets out to face Sky. Sky assumes he can beat them, but Aisha reveals that she is much more powerful by transforming into an Enchantix Fairy. She puts up a morphix shield. As the girls leave, Bloom tells them that she wants to talk to Sky. The conversation fails, and Bloom leaves in tears. As the girls run to the ship, Flora is hit be flames by a dragon. The Winx transform, as Brandon and Riven carry Flora back to their ship. Sky accuses Brandon of being a traitor and the two end their friendship. The Winx fight of the guards but the fight ends. As the Winx walk back to their ship, Stella notices her father is in trouble. Stella quickly flies to King Radius, and protects him from a charging dragon. Using all her power, she saves King Radius then passes out. She earns her Enchantix but sacrificing herself for her father. Before she takes off, King Radius gives her a hug, and is very proud of her. As the Winx and Specialists successfully flee Eraklyon, Diaspro and Sky remain together, with Diaspro being more confident than ever. Major Events *Diaspro puts Sky under her control. *Stella earns her Enchantix after saving her father from a dragon's attack. Debuts * Stella's Enchantix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Aisha *King Erendor *Queen Samara *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Diaspro *King Radius *Countess Cassandra *Chimera Trivia *This is the first time Aisha/Layla has transformed into her Enchantix since regaining her eyesight *This episode is the final appearance of Stella's Winx form and transformation. *Helia doesn't appear in this episode. *Unlike the previous episodes, King Raidus appears to have not been under Cassandra's spell as he grieved and showed pride for Stella. *This is Timmy's final appearance until the episode "Revenge". Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Veronica Taylor as Diaspro Cinélume Voice Cast *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Josh Keaton as Valtor *Ariana Grande as Diaspro Quotes You'll never become a real fairy, Bloom! Tecna Na, na, na, na, na, na! Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna You're the last one from Sparks, Bloom! Stella So, there's noone else you can save! Musa That's why you can never, ever earn your Enchantix! Stella And without it, you can be a real full fledge fairy! Musa Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna Stop it! Stop talking like that! Bloom Bloom, hey come on. Wake up. Aisha Oh no. It can't be true! There has to be a way! Bloom You were dreaming. It's okay. Aisha Whoa, that was seriously scary. Bloom "You're just nervous about Sky's party. I mean, it's not everyday that your boyfriend introduces you to an entire planet of people. Plus, you'll be spending lots of quality time with his royal parents." '- Stella' "Stella, wait!" '- Tecna' "Don't be foolish." '- Flora' "I am the princess of Solaria, and that wannabe took my place!" '- Stella' "First, Sky disses Bloom, then he calls us witches? He's gotta be spelled!" '- Musa' Hey, I thought that you guys are my friends! Sky We are, and that's why you should believe us when we tell you that someone's put a spell on you that's making you act like a real jerk! Brandon Well, consider our friendship over! Sky Videos 'Rai English ' Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon